A Hunter of Night
by reptilia28
Summary: A glimpse of Nidhiki's past and future. AU. Oneshot.


A/N: To those of you who frequent the Bionicle web forum _BZPower_ since 2004, then you might have seen this story.

Original publishing date: 10/20/2004

----

"NOOO!!!!" I shrieked as I was pulled into a swirling vortex. A vortex leading to my own master. I tried to fight my way out, but to no avail. One moment, I saw a swirling void sucking me in, and the next...

Nothing.

I expected to feel immeasurable pain as I was ripped apart and assimilated. But instead, I felt...nothing. I tried moving, but I couldn't. Then I realized, I didn't have a body to move.

I felt others too. Other presences in the suffocating darkness that shrouded me. One had to be Makuta, so the other two had to be Krekka and that blasted bird, Nivawk.

Somehow, I found myself thinking. Remembering. Remembering memories that I long supressed. Memories of the days I became a Dark Hunter...  
----------

"Nidhiki! I found something!" Lhikan shouted. I turned around, seeing Lhikan bending down, digging through the rocks. I was a strange Toa indeed, for I was the only known one without a Kanohi mask. I bent down and helped Lhikan throw the rocks aside. Between the effort of the digging and having two suns beating down on you, sweat was soon dripping off the blade-like protrusions on the sides of my head.

We dug our way down into a cave. And it smelled so bad, it was like something died some centuries ago. And the putrid air was thick and stale -- something that didn't help matters.

We walked steadily deeper into the cave, Lhikan using a fireball as light. But as we went deeper, the smell became steadily stronger. Finally, it became so strong I almost fainted. I leaned my hand against the wall to lean on, but the cave wall was so slick from years of condensation, I slipped and, instinctively, I rammed my weapon into the wall to stop my fall. A cloud of gas burst from the rock, narrowly missing my face. Lhikan bent down to where my weapon was lodged into the rock. His fireball turned from a bold orange to a pale blue.

"Methane," we said together. We stood up and I wrenched my weapon out of the wall. More methane hissed out.

"I think we should leave," Lhikan said nervously.

"Yes, we--" I started, but then I saw something -- a green light at the end of the cavern. "...Should go on," I finished.

"_What_?" Lhikan said, shocked.

"There's something down here," I said, mesmerized, "we should investigate it."

"Then we should at least get reinforcements, oxygen preserves, something," Lhikan protested.

"Are you questioning my orders, Lhikan?" I snarled.

"No, Nidhiki," Lhikan said submissively. Without another word, we walked towards the light. I walked quickly, almost at a run. I needed whatever was making that light.

Eventually, we entered a large room. In the center were thirteen pedestals. But only one had something: a small green crystal. It was barely the size of a knife blade, yet it was emanting enough light to illuminate the entire room. I looked down and I saw some words carved into the floor. The stone had been worn away by age, but the words were carved deep and still readable.

"Beware, traveler," I read, "for even if you once fought for the Light, take these Stones, and die, and be reborn as a hunter of Night..." I looked up. Obviously, twelve others before us had disregarded that warning. I suddenly felt a mysterious feeling tugging at my heart. I wanted to run, but I couldn't. The presence was asking, begging, for me to go forth. It was whispering promises and sweet nothings into my ear, how could I refuse? Slowly, I walked towards the Stone.

"Nidhiki!" Lhikan shouted, grabbing my arm. "What are you doing?!"

"You dare hinder me?!" I shouted, shoving him aside. "Get out of my way!"

I ran up to the pedestal before Lhikan could hinder me further and snatched the Stone off its resting place. It was warm, and I could feel its energy flowing into me. I raised the Stone above me triumphantly, but I felt like I had to do more.

"_Plunge the Stone into your heart, Nidhiki_," the presence whispered. "_Do it, now_!"

"NO!!!" Lhikan shouted, trying to snatch the Stone away from me, but I kicked him squarely in the chest, sending him flying across the room. Raising the Stone, I brought it down and plunged it into my chest. Ignoring Lhikan's screams, I felt myself growing powerful, changing. I saw my legs turning curved and insect-like. I also felt two more legs growing behind me. I saw my arms changing -- becoming longer, thinner, and my hands were turning into pincers. The changing was complete.

"No..." Lhikan whispered. I turned to him and grinned a cold, emotionless grin.

"I am a Toa no more," I whispered. "Now I am a hunter. A Dark Hunter..." Then, I shot a green blast of energy at him. He dodged it, and ran into the cave.

I chased him through the cave, but he finally reached the mouth of it, me close behind.

"Forgive me, brother," Lhikan whispered before shooting several fireballs above the mouth of the cave, collapsing it. Then, he must have melted the rocks, for I heard a rushing sound, and the rocks grew hot. Then I heard Lhikan fly away on his Fireboard. Snarling, I began digging out.  
----------

I could do nothing but think about that memory for what felt like an eternity. But I suddenly felt another presence. It wasn't evil like Makuta, dumb like Krekka, or a mindless Rahi like Nivawk. It was a warrior of Light. A Toa. It brought another memory to my mind.  
----------

"Vakama, run!" Lhikan shouted to a Matoran as Krekka and I advanced upon them. He tried fending us off with his Fire Greatswords, but we eventually overcame him.

"Your farewell will be forever, brother..." I hissed.

"You lost the right to call me that a long time ago, Nidhiki..." Lhikan spat.  
----------

I felt the last presence begin to leave, and I felt a great strain. As Makuta struggled against whatever was happening, I thought about my last memory. Perhaps Lhikan was right. No, I knew he was right. I betrayed him. I lost my right to call him brother that day in the cavern. Perhaps I do deserve to die. Mata Nui, Lhikan, anyone? Is there any way for you to forgive me...? Then I felt Makuta's strength failing him, then something heavy crashing down on us. Then, I heard a quiet voice, barely more than a whisper in the distance, speaking to me. _I forgive you, Nidhiki_...

Thank you, brother. Thank you.

----

Read & review.


End file.
